


Mutually Oblivious

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2020, One Shot, Shinichi and Kaito are oblivious idiots, Title is self-explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: Shinichi blinks as he refocuses on the conversation, wondering if he misheard Ran’s question—he’s not in a relationship, and he’s fairly sure he would have noticed if he was. “Sorry, what was that?”
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Mutually Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a fair number of fics with either Kaito or Shinichi being oblivious of the other's feelings and one day the muse went 'what if they're _both_ oblivious?' Technically this was only half written during NaNoWriMo, it literally doubled in size when I edited it XD  
> (The ~K~ indicates a POV switch as well as scene change.)

“…your boyfriend?” Ran asks.

Shinichi blinks as he refocuses on the conversation, wondering if he misheard Ran’s question—he’s not in a relationship, and he’s fairly sure he would have noticed if he was. “Sorry, what was that?”

Ran sighs in that way of hers that manages to convey affection and exasperation in equal measure, “I asked if you were going to see Kaito-kun.”

“Oh. Yes actually.” Shinichi pauses for a moment in confusion— _she thinks I’m dating Kaito?_ — before adding, “You called Kaito my boyfriend.”

“Yes, and?” Ran asks, sounding bemused.

Shinichi stares at her blankly, not quite sure how to respond to that, and settles on saying, “I never told you we were boyfriends.”

Ran rolls her eyes at him. “What, are you worried I’m upset about it? Shinichi it’s so obvious you two are dating you don’t need to tell me. I’m pretty sure anyone who knows you can tell.”

“Oh,” Shinichi responds faintly. He’s not sure how to deal with the fact that he’s apparently been so obviously lovestruck that all of his friends not only know he’s in love, but think he and Kaito are dating.

“Really, Shinichi, if you wanted to keep it a secret the two of you shouldn’t have gone around gushing about each other in front of everyone you know. And acting sickeningly adorable.”

“Sickening, really?” Shinichi hopes Ran can’t tell how shaken he is—or at least that she thinks he’s just surprised he’s been so obvious—because if his friends find out that he really is this oblivious he will _never_ hear the end of it.

“You’re cavity-inducingly sweet to each other, Shinichi.”

“We can’t be _that_ bad…” he protests halfheartedly. He’s honestly not sure whether Kaito being equally oblivious or also under the impression they’ve been dating would be more awkward. (And is carefully _not thinking_ about the possibility that Kaito is oblivious because he isn’t interested in Shinichi.)

“Shinichi, if you aren’t talking about some mystery novel, you talk about Kaito-kun. The two of you are always together. Kaito-kun gives you roses for absolutely no reason. Neither of you bother with personal space around each other; last week when Aoko-chan convinced us all to have a movie marathon at her house Kaito-kun literally _sat in your lap_ and you barely blinked except to _hold his waist_. You’re dating.”

“Huh,” Shinichi tilts his head. Now that he’s thinking about it, they have done a lot of ‘couple-y’ activities, but... “I think you’re the first person to actually call us boyfriends though? You’re sure everyone else knows about it?”

“Sato-keiji’s running a betting pool on when you two will finally kiss in public.”

Shinichi chokes, “Wha— _seriously?!_ ”

“Kazuha told me Heiji-kun was cursing about it; apparently he bet on it happening on your anniversary this year.”

Shinichi drops his head into his hands with a groan, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice that there was a _betting pool_. About _us_.” (He knew from back in high school that he had problems reading emotions when his own got involved…but this is ridiculous even for him. He really hopes Kaito hadn’t thought they were dating, because he really doesn’t want the magician to be hurt by his obliviousness.)

Ran pats the top of his head in mock sympathy, “There, there, Shinichi.”

~K~

“Kaito?”

“Hmm?” Kaito looks up and cocks his head in curiosity. (Is Shinichi planning something? Shinichi’s tone just now was trying a bit too hard to sound casual.)

“Are you aware that everyone who knows either of us is under the impression that we’re dating?”

Kaito chokes on air and futilely wills himself not to blush. He can feel his cheeks heating in spite of his efforts. “Wh-what?”

“Apparently we’re considered to be sickeningly adorable.”

“Th-that—but—we—” Kaito can’t get his mouth to work properly, too busy trying to shove down his embarrassment. (Has he really been so obvious? But—Shinichi had never seemed to notice anything before…)

“Never mentioned anything of the sort? I’m aware. Though I could understand how they might have gotten the idea we’re in a romantic relationship.”

“Y-you can?” Kaito blurts, mentally cringing at how obviously hopeful he sounds. He’s lost track of the number of times he’s been overly friendly with Shinichi and had to struggle to keep his composure when Shinichi basically spent any time around him at all, but Shinichi had never called him out on any of it…and Kaito hadn’t been willing to bring it up.

Shinichi raises an eyebrow and starts listing, “We spend all our free time together. I’ve been to all your magic shows. You bring me food or drag me home if you think I haven’t been taking care of myself. We wear each other’s clothes sometimes. I let you lean on me and hug me in public. You’ve given me so many roses I’ve lost count. We read each other’s expressions so well we can communicate nonverbally. We share food without thinking about it. We give each other stupid nicknames. I’ve listed _you_ as my emergency contact and I know you’ve done the same. You made a production more than once about giving me a gift for our ‘anniversary’. _I_ gave _you_ a gift on our anniversary.”

“Oh my god,” Kaito whispers, face completely red. He feels like an idiot—how could he not have noticed all this? Was he seriously so caught up in just being around Shinichi that he failed to realize how much of what they do together could be considered romantic? How did he go from hopeful flirting to giving Shinichi _anniversary gifts_ without realizing it??

“There’s a betting pool about when will be the first time we’ll kiss in public.”

“ _Oh my god.”_

Shinichi grins sharply, “Since we’ve clearly been dating for years, I think the next logical step would be to move in together.”

“ _Shinichi!_ ” Kaito is failing all his attempts at not combusting and Shinichi just went straight from ‘hey, we’re actually boyfriends’ to ‘you should move in with me’ in less than ten minutes. Kaito is barely processing that Shinichi likes him back and now his brain is full of images of them being stupidly domestic and cuddling together and he’s desperately trying to keep his mind out of the gutter but his detective—Shinichi is actually _his_ now, how is this real—is _not helping_.

Shinichi’s expression falters, “If I misread your reaction I apologize. We don’t have to change anything if you don’t want to, or if you’re that uncomfortable with the idea that we’re dating we could try to stage a breakup—”

“NO!” Kaito interrupts before his detective can keep talking, and Shinichi snaps his mouth shut and blinks at Kaito in shock.

“I—sorry I didn’t mean to yell, I just—give me a minute to process the fact that I’ve been dating you for the past three years before you start making plans for us to develop our relationship, yeah?” Kaito says weakly. He’s still faintly blushing and struggling to sound properly coherent, but he isn’t about to let Shinichi think that Kaito is going to reject him. (Even though this whole reveal wasn’t exactly a confession, Kaito will take it—he’s not about to pass up his chance, although he might tease his detective about awkward confessions later.)

“Right, sorry,” Shinichi winces slightly. “I forgot I’ve already had a few hours to think about this.”

Kaito blinks, “A few hours? Wait, you mean you didn’t notice either?” With the lengthy list of couple activities, Kaito had assumed that Shinichi had just gotten tired of waiting for Kaito to confess, but he could admit he felt a bit better knowing that he wasn’t the only oblivious one.

Shinichi huffs wryly, “Why would I? I’m not exactly an expert on romantic relationships.”

“Huh,” Kaito tilts his head as he considers that. What with Shinichi having been stuck with a second childhood and Kaito unable to risk anyone noticing his late-night activity and connecting him with KID, neither of them really had much opportunity for romance. He smirks a bit as the thought strikes him, “Well, it seems like we’ve been doing well enough so far, if our friends all think we’ve been together for years.”

“So…just to clarify, does this mean we’re officially dating now?” Shinichi asks.

“Yes, we’re dating,” Kaito answers, adding teasingly, “How many anniversaries do we have now?”

Shinichi’s grin is blindingly happy as he responds, “As many as you want, love.”

Kaito’s blush returns with force as his entire face heats, but Kaito is too deliriously happy to care that he’s lost any semblance of control over his expression. “All of them,” he decides, reaching out to twine his fingers with Shinichi’s and laughing giddily as his detective pulls him into an embrace. “I don’t think I’ll ever want to stop celebrating being with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this ridiculous idea.  
> What did you think of the ending? I'm feeling nervous about it for some reason :/  
> I try to post updates on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thrushsong-kvaris) if you want to know how my writing is going.


End file.
